Goose: Der Geburtstagskuchen
by severinalupin
Summary: Draco erfahrt am eigenen Leib ein wenig Menschlichkeit, von Jemandem, über den er sich bis jetzt nur lächerlich gemacht hat ...


**A/N: **_Ellie Thomas _hat mich auf einer anderen Seite "gegoost"

Sie wünschte sich eine Geschichte mit Draco, Luna und einem Geburtstagskuchen.  
Eigentlich wollte ich was Lustiges schreiben - aber es ist dann doch eher was Berührendes geworden ...

Viel Spaß mit dem Resultat ;)

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese ff gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**Goose – Luna, Draco und ein Geburtstagskuchen**

Luna schlendert verträumt wie eh und je durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. Ihre langen, hellblonden Haare schwangen um sie herum, bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat. Ihre großen Augen blickten interessiert um sich, schienen jedoch nichts wirklich wahrzunehmen. Wie üblich trug sie seltsamen Schmuck – eine Kette aus orangenen Karottenscheiben und als Ohrringe hing je eine Spalte einer Mandarine von ihren Ohrläppchen. Der Krieg war geschlagen. Sie hatten gesiegt. Das lag nun schon viele Monate zurück. Ihr reguläres letztes Schuljahr war so gut wie vorbei. Die Ravenclaw stieg die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hoch. Sie trug einen Kuchen vor sich her. Oben angekommen murmelte sie ein paar Worte und vollbrachte zauberstablose Magie, die die Tür geräuschlos öffnete.

Unschuldig trat sie ein und meinte freundlich, wie es ihre Natur war: „Hallo Draco, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag".

Der Angesprochene stand wie erstarrt an der Brüstung und ließ sein Blick noch eine Weile in die Ferne gleiten, bis er sich von dem anfänglichen Schrecken erholt hatte und sich langsam umdrehte, um sein Gegenüber herablassend zu betrachten. Da stand er in seiner vollen Pracht. Erhaben und stolz. Bestens gekleidet. Aristokratisch elegant. Jedes einzelne Haar perfekt gestylt. So wie man es halt von ihm erwartete – von einem Malfoy. Und vor ihm stand Luna Lovegood in einem – einem regelrecht Tränen in die Augen treibenden – grellorangenem, sommerlichen Trägerkleidchen mit einem Geburtstagskuchen in der Hand, auf dem Astronomieturm. Eigentlich war diese Situation einfach nur lächerlich. Aber ihm war nicht zum Lachen zu mute. Er starrte auf den Kuchen. Es war ein Schokoladekuchen auf dem ein kleiner, weißer Drache herumlief und immer wieder Feuer spuckte. Die Flammen bildeten dann für einige Sekunden einen Schriftzug: Happy Birthday!

Der Junge verstand die Welt nicht mehr und konnte daher seine kalte Maske nicht wirklich aufrechterhalten. „Was soll das?", wollte er wissen. „Na heute ist doch der fünfte Juni, oder?", auf sein Nicken, sage sie weiter, „das heißt, es ist dein Geburtstag, oder?" Diesmal fiel seine positive Kopfbewegung weniger sichtbar aus, als gerade eben noch. Sie jedoch strahlte ihn an: „Na eben!"

Bei diesen Worten hielt sie ihm den Kuchen so unverhofft vor die Nase, dass er ihn schnell ergriff, bevor er noch in seinem Gesicht oder auf seiner Kleidung landete oder der kleine Drache ihm seine Augenbrauen versengte. „Ähm … Danke …", stammelte er etwas verlegen, sie jedoch nahm ihn gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, sondern betrachtete die Fackel an der linken Wand mit einer Intensität, als würde sie die Moleküle erkennen können, aus der das Feuer bestand.

„Äh … stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich der Blonde, eindeutig überfordert mit der Situation. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass wir es hier nicht mit einem Heliopathen zu tun haben", meinte sie, nachdem sie sich erst noch kurz eine lächerliche große gelbe Sonnenbrille aufsetzte und scheinbar mit dem Resultat ihrer Analyse zufrieden war, „es handelt sich aber zum Glück um eine herkömmliche Beleuchtung und nicht um einen Feuergeist." Bei dieser Erklärung packte sie die groteske Augenbedeckung wieder weg.

Diese Wesen existieren doch gar nicht, dachte der Slytherin bei sich und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich um sich selbst drehte, augenscheinlich glücklich mit dem Moment. Ihre Stimme erklang: „Wollen wir deinen Kuchen hier essen oder möchtest du lieber wo anders hin und auch anderen Bescheid geben, um richtig zu feiern?" „Also eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor meinen Geburtstag zu feiern und ich glaube auch kaum, dass ihn irgendwer mit mir feiern möchte", antwortete er abweisend. „Oh, da irrst du dich aber! Ich möchte ihn beispielshalber mit dir feiern. Sonst hätte ich dir ja wohl kaum einen Kuchen gebacken, oder?", widersprach die Blondine. „Und es ist mir ein Rätsel!", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr und wollte dann noch mal von ihr wissen, „Warum machst du das?"

„Hatten wir das nicht schon geklärt?", erkundigte sie sich verständnislos bei ihm, „heute ist dein Geburtstag, also werden wir den feiern. Das tut man nämlich an einem Geburtstag – falls dir das nicht bewusst ist. Geburtstage sind zum Feiern da! Ob zu zweit oder zu mehreren ist egal – was dir lieber ist." „Okay, lass mich meine Frage anders stellen – warum tust du das für mich?", versuchte er verzweifelt zu verstehen. „Warum nicht?", konnte sie sein Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen.

Seine Augen wurden fast noch größer als ihre Glubschaugen: „Na, weil du in den Kerkern meines Hauses gefangen gehalten wurdest? Und keine Ahnung was sie dir alles angetan haben … und weil keiner mehr was mit mir zu tun haben möchte, weil ich ein Todesser war und auch meine ganze Familie ihm gefolgt ist …" „Jeder macht mal Fehler", antwortete sie nur vollkommen überzeugt, von ihrer simplen Wahrheit und damit war die Angelegenheit für sie doch tatsächlich vom Tisch.

Schweigen folgte und um irgendwas zu sagen, wollte er von ihr wissen: „Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?" „Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du nach dem Abendessen schnurstracks hier raufgingst und da dachte ich mir, es ist nicht gut, wenn du deinen Geburtstag allein hier verbringst, also habe ich mir überlegt, womit ich dir wohl eine kleine Freude machen könnte und dacht mir, dass ein Kuchen, besonders zu diesem Anlass, eine gute Idee sein könnte. Also ging ich in die Küche runter und bat die Hauselfen um Erlaubnis, dir einen Geburtstagskuchen backen zu dürfen. Sie haben mich zwar genauestens und eher skeptisch dabei beobachtet, wie ich ihn für dich fabriziert habe", schmunzelte die Erzählerin bei ihrem Bericht, „aber sie haben mir dann bei der Dekoration geholfen. Den Drachen hätte ich so nie hinbekommen!"

Die Gedanken, die sie sich seinetwegen gemacht hatte, aber auch ihre Bemühungen, beschämten ihn, weshalb er nichts weiter sagte. Nach einer Weile, die eine unangenehme Stille füllte, sprach sie ihn erneut an: „Wieso bist du an die Schule zurückgekommen?"

„Na, weil ich keinen Abschluss hatte. Da es ja letztes Jahr keine Prüfungen gab", gab er ehrlich wieder. „Deine Eltern sind so reich, dass sie dir ein Zeugnis hätten kaufen können, wenn ihr es gewollt hättet. Ihr habt euch erfolgreich zweimal von allen Anschuldigungen freikaufen können", klärte sie ihn rücksichtslos auf. Er hatte den Anstand rot zu werden und verlegen den Blick auf den Boden zu richten, dachte ein wenig nach und meinte dann: „Ich wollte meinen Abschluss selber machen". „Siehst du und deswegen finde ich verdienst du eine zweite Chance", sprühte sie doch wahrhaftig aus jeder Pore ihres Seins aufrichtige Freude, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und klopfte dabei einladend neben sich, damit er ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

Auch wenn ihm alleine der Gedanke absurd vorkam und er sich früher und unter anderen Umständen ganz sicher über ihre verrückte Art und ihren dämlichen Schmuck lustig gemacht hätte, leistete er ihrer Aufforderung folge und stellte dann ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk vor sie beide auch auf den staubigen Boden. Das glückliche Mädchen klatschte in ihre Hände und begann doch tatsächlich ganz alleine aber aus vollstem Herzen ihm ein Geburtstagsständchen zu singen. In seiner Familie hatte es so etwas noch nie gegeben – das war unter der Würde eines Malfoys so etwas zu singen und ihm ersten Moment wollte er schon arrogant die Augen verdrehen, aber er konnte nicht – denn irgendwie berührte es ihn ganz tief in seinem Herzen. Als sie – nach mehr falsch getroffenen Noten, als Richtigen – fertig war, fiel sie ihm unverhofft auch noch kurz um den Hals und wünschte ihm nochmal alles, alles Gute. Er war so viel Herzlichkeit absolut nicht gewohnt und wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte. Aber sie ignorierte das einfach und meinte: „So und jetzt musst du dir was wünschen und dann das Drachenfeuer ausblasen."

Er konnte nicht anders als über die Naivität der jungen Frau zu lächeln, aber er tat, wie sie ihm geheißen hatte, schloss die Augen, überlegte sich gut einen Wunsch, blies das Feuer anschließend aus und fragte sie: „Willst du wissen, was ich mir gewünscht habe?" „Nein", rief sie, „dann geht es nicht in Erfüllung". Der sonst so überhebliche Aristokrat strahlte sie ehrlich an und nahm sie fest in seine Arme: „Danke!"

Nachdem sie sich wieder lösten, meinte er noch, wieder etwas bedrückter: „Und verzeih mir! Für alles!" Sie jedoch lachte nur von ganzem Herzen und sprach, wieder ohne Zauberstab, einen ihm unbekannten Haushaltszauber, der zwei kleine Kuchenstücke aus dem Ganzen teilte und diese dann zu ihnen fliegen ließ. Verblüfft über ihr Können nahm er sein Stück entgegen und meinte: „Das ist der schönste Geburtstag meines Lebens!" Als er über die Worte kurz nachdachte, fürchtete er im ersten Moment einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, weil er zu viel von sich preisgegeben hatte und sie das gegen ihn verwenden konnte, aber als er in ihre wunderschönen Augen sah, wusste er, dass sie das niemals täte und genoss es einfach, ihr gegenüber so sein zu können, wie er schon immer wollte – aber niemals konnte …

„Iss schnell, damit wir keine Nargel anlocken", meinte sie dann völlig überzeugt von ihren Worten, „ich weiß zwar, dass die sich bevorzugt in Mistelzweigen verstecken, aber mein Vater meint auch, dass sie liebend gerne Süßes vernaschen." Ja, jetzt wusste er wieder warum er sie früher immer Loony genannt und sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte, dachte er, während er ihre Backkunst mit Genuss verzehrte. „Weißt du schon, was du jetzt weiter machen willst? Ich meine, sobald du mit der Schule fertig bist?", erkundigte sie sich ehrlich interessiert. „Noch nicht wirklich", sinnierte er, „mein Vater möchte mich gerne in seine Geschäftswelt einführen … aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das will. Und du? Weißt du schon, was du willst?" „Oh ja, ich werde eine Forscherin werden! Ich möchte die magischen Wesen und phantastischen Tiere erforschen, aber auch die Pflanzenwelt und alles eigentlich …", schoss es aus ihr heraus, wie aus der Pistole.

„Das heißt, wenn in ein paar Jahren dann Artikel im Klitterer veröffentlicht werden von der weltberühmten, magischen Naturforscherin, dann wirst du das sein?", grinste er sie an. Aber es war nicht sein übliches gehässiges Grinsen, sondern ein lausbubenhaftes und sie lachte herzerfrischend los: „Natürlich, von wem sonst sollten sie sein?" „Na dann werde ich meinen Vater dazu bewegen die Zeitung deines Vaters zu abonnieren, damit ich ja auch nichts verpasse, von deinem Werdegang und wenn ich dann ein reicher Geschäftsmann bin und du vielleicht neue, kostbare Zaubertrankzutaten gefunden hast irgendwo am Ende der Welt, dann kommen wir vielleicht sogar ins Geschäft?", grinste er jetzt noch mehr. „Klingt vielversprechend", nickte sie bestätigen mit dem Kopf, „sobald ich endlich einen Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler gefangen nehmen kann, um seine Existenz zu beweisen, wird mein Ruhm weltweit sein."

„Hm … vielleicht sollte ich dich begleiten, um mir eine Scheibe von deinem Ruhm abzuschneiden", grübelte er – zwar nicht ernsthaft glaubend, dass diese Wesen existierten, aber im Moment kam ihm der Gedanke mit dieser Verrückten in der Weltgeschichte herumzubummeln als die schönste Zukunftsvision für sich vor, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Gerne!", strahlte sie ihn glücklichst an, „weißt du, ich muss meistens alles alleine machen, weil keiner sich mit mir und meinen Ideen abgeben will – aber es würde mich freuen, wenn du mich auf meine Forschungsreisen begleiten willst. Zusammen macht das alles sicher noch viel mehr Spaß, als alleine!" „Tja, das klingt wirklich gut … wer weiß, vielleicht mache ich das wirklich", meinte er und schaute auf die strahlenden Sterne am Firmament. Immerhin waren sie jung und die Welt stand ihnen offen.

Also warum nicht?

Was kostet die Welt?

Heute ist der erste Tag vom Rest meines Lebens, dachte er und beschloss für alles offen zu sein, was sich ihm bieten würde!

**Fin**


End file.
